Question: Umaima walked her dog for a total of $30$ miles over the past $10$ days, and she walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Umaima walk her dog each day?
The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Umaima went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days}$ $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days} = 3 \text{ miles per day}$ Umaima walked $3$ miles each day.